Increasing frequency of catastrophic events like hurricanes, floods, fire, etc., have raised the urgency to have disaster recovery procedures. One of the most crucial steps for disaster recovery is to have a copy of the data at a remote site. To improve reliability of disaster recovery and meet stringent recovery time objectives) imposed by each business, organizations are increasingly replicating backups to create this offsite copy of their critical data. Reducing the amount of backup and archive data replicated through deduplication and compression reduces the network bandwidth required, and makes replication over existing networks economically viable.
For example, cross-site deduplication can provide wide area network replication efficiencies comparable to the deduplication effect with aggregated benefits in a multi-site topology, such as multiple source systems to one destination system deduplication. Redundant data or common segments from different source systems may need to be sent only once. However, these source systems may be configured with different network bandwidths with the destination systems. As a result, if a common segment or data block is transferred to the destination system via a source system with a lower network bandwidth among these source systems, the overall performance of the cross-site deduplication may be negatively impacted.
Therefore, traditional replication system does not provide an optimized mechanism to utilize processing resources in a cross-site deduplication environment.